Shadow
by Hawaii Babe
Summary: There is a new girl in Smallville, who is running from her past, but that might not be the only thing she has to run from.
1. Default Chapter

Smallville- Shadow

Author's Note & Disclaimer: Alright kiddies, first off I do not own anything related to Smallville or Superman, that lovely honor goes to WB and Marvel. Second off, I hope you enjoy this fic and please review. Third off, have fun and remember to keep your hands in the vehicle at all times!

It was a typical Smallville High day, sunny and not a cloud in the sky but, the entrance of Madison Green rocked the school like a twister. When she entered the school that morning every head turned in her direction. because the students of Smallville High were not used to seeing her kind. She was a beauty in the highest sense matching only the beauty of Lana Lang, dressed in a very schoolgirl looking mini skirt and a tight fitting black sweater, her knee high socks and trendy high heels completed the outfit. 

            "Clark, will you look what the wind blew in?" Pete said with excitement checking out the new girl. Clark was busy putting his books in his locker. "I think I found my new lab partner." Pete said jokingly. The girl caught Pete checking her out and decided to stop and flirt, after all class didn't start for another 10 minutes. 

            " Excuse me, can you tell me where the office is?" She said in a curious voice. Pete tried to keep himself from choking with joy. Clark then noticed the girl. She was pretty hot, he thought, but not really his type. 

            "The office? Well it is you lucky day. It just so happens I'm going that way and I would be more then happy to show you." Pete said trying to be smooth. 

            " Thank you. That would be nice." She said flashing Pete a killer smile. Pete gave Clark a wink and escorted the girl away while Clark rolled his eyes and smiled widely as his type came down the hall. 

            "Hi Clark." Lana said flashing him a smile. Clark's morning was complete.


	2. Madison Green

            "Miss Green, I think you will find Smallville High quite different from you previous school but none the less a wonderful educational system." 

            " Thank you Principal Harris. I think I will be able to make the adjustment. At my previous school I participated in girls soccer and gymnastics, ranked toped in the state, All -American." 

            " That is very impressive Miss Green" 

            " But I'm looking into trying other activities." Madison glanced over to Principal Harris's desk and saw an issue of the Torch. " Tell me more about this." She said picking up the issue. 

            After school, Clark was finishing up his day by putting his books back at in his locker. He glanced over at Madison who seemed to have trouble with her locker which didn't seem to be opening and her response was kicking it. Being Clark Kent he rushed over to help. 

            "Stupid thing." She sighed. 

            " They can be a bit tricky." startled Madison turned to face Clark. "Maybe I can help." 

            " Be my guest." She said steeping aside. He pulled it open with no problem. Madison's mouth dropped. 

            "There you go, anything else you I can help you with? First days can be kinda rough." 

            " Wow, charming and strong. What do they feed you down here?" She said a bit sarcastically. 

            " Corn?" Clark answered trying to be funny. " It's not that, I just like to help people." 

            "Chivalry huh? What are you superboy?" She said with a laugh. Clark laughed nervously. 

            " Actually I'm Clark Kent." 

            " Well Clark, I will be sure to let you know if I need anything else unjammed." Madison said with a hint of seduction as she turned and walked away.  

            Lex was sitting in his desk doing work when his office door opened but the person on the other side was not the person he expected to see. At the sight of the brunette green-eyed beauty he hadn't seen in years his mouth opened in shock. 

            " Hello Lex, miss me." She said sarcastically with a smile. 

            " Well look what the cat dragged into Smallville. If it isn't Madison Green Metropolis's own little whore in training." 

            " Clever. Did daddy help you with that one too?" She said teasing. "Where do you get your information?" 

            " I have my sources." He said coyly. 

            " Not that tramp Victoria Hardwick .Her little sister is writing the book on whores. But, you and me both know where she picked up that talent." She said shooting Lex a judgmental look. 

            " Well Madison what's the occasion for your always pleasant company." Lex said changing the subject quickly. 

            " I heard you struck your own bit of gold in my hometown and throwing out your bad boy image for something a little more noble, like security and manager." 

            " Where would you hear something like that?" 

            " I have my sources." She said with a smile. 

            " My, My Madison Green is all grown up bring a new meaning to the word fiery." Lex said leaning back in his chair. 

            " I learned from the best." She said glancing at him. 

            " Now Madison, not that I'm disappointed, but I do believe you were telling me what the hell you're doing here." 

            " I would have expected a more friendly welcome from my big brother." She said a bit miffed. 

            "Madison, I really don't have time for you childish games." Lex said getting impatient. Madison made herself comfortable by walking over to the bar and pouring herself a drink then sat down in one of Lex's chairs.

            "Well I've taken a small leave from boarding school. And rumor has it Smallville has been quite the treasure trove for you so I figured I come down and see what my favorite world dominating family is up to." 

            " What makes you think your welcome here?" 

            " Lex, why so upset? We go way back, you taught me everything I know. The word is I wouldn't have turned out so devious if a certain big brother influence was never in my life." Lex smirked "Smallville's my home, why a small country girl like me would have never had the chance to turn into Metropolis's whore in training without the Luthor's good graces." She said a bit resentfully. Madison was about to take a drink when Lex got up from his desk and took her glass from her hands, making her huff a bit.

            " Madison, I must say I am a bit impressed." She smiled feeling triumphant. " A bit." He said taking a drink from her glass.


	3. Easier thought than said

            Clark was in his loft studying when Lana's entrance interrupted causing him to immediately put down his books. 

            " Sorry for the interruption." She said feeling a bit guilty. 

            " Not at all. What's up?" He said making a place for her on the couch. Lana did come see Clark for a reason but now that she was there she found herself wanting to leave instead of saying it. 

            " Did you meet the new girl?" She asked completely avoiding the question. Clark sensed Lana's uneasiness, but to comfort her he answered her question. 

            " Yeah, I helped her unjam her locker." 

            " That's Clark Kent, always saving the day. So what do you think?" 

            " Of her?" Lana 's eyes gave away the fact she was worried. 

            " I think, I don't know her well enough yet to call her my new best friend." Lana knodded with a smile. 

            " Sorry it was a stupid question." 

            " I doubt that. You could never ask a stupid question." Lana smiled a bit. Clark saw Lana's uneasy expression and saw she was a bit uncomfortable " Is there something else on your mind?" Lana looked at him, she felt like he was seeing right through her. She thought for a moment. 

            " Clark." Lana said with a pause. Clark listened intensely he was hoping with all his might that the next thing out of Lana Lang's mouth were the words he was waiting his whole life to hear. Lana sighed, she was deeply confused, and her head was rushing with feeling and things she so desperately wanted to say. But, now that she had the chance she couldn't. They sat staring at each other while Lana took a deep breath. "Clark, I'm glad were friends. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Clark was happy but a bit disappointed. Lana saw his expression and felt disappointed with herself, she knew what she wanted to say and what he wanted to hear, but it something easier thought then done.             "It's getting late. Nell is going to worry." She said excusing herself. She got up from the couch and started to leave. Clark nodded his head knowing he should say more, he would trade all his abilities for the strength to tell Lana how he felt about her. 

            "Lana." He said trying to stop her from leaving. She stopped and turned towards Clark. " Lana, I...." He said trying to find the right words. She looked at him anxious hoping he might say what she couldn't." Lana I'm glad you're in my life." She smiled but felt a bit disappointed. " You know you can tell me anything." She knodded. 

            " I know. The feeling is mutual Clark." She turned and walked down the stairs leaving Clark to struggle with his feelings for Lana and his deep dark secret.


	4. Murder

            The busy lights of Metropolis were reflecting through the window of a 12th Floor office in the Luthorcorp building. The sign on the door of the office read Dr. Monroe. An older man in glasses was typing away at his computer, he was researching a explosion at a LuthorCorp Smallville factory. He seemed to be in a hurry , he was sweating. The door slowly opened behind him but he kept on typing. The door creaked and he jumped nervously. He looked around and didn't see anything.

            "Who's there." He asked nervously. He felt a chill down his spine but he continued typing. The door slammed shut causing Dr. Monroe to jump up out of his seat and look around frightened.

            "Who's there! Show your self at once!" There was a thick gas like substance in the room. Dr. Monroe started coughing, and ran towards the door but before he could get there he was hit with a hard object the threw him to the floor and giving him a bleeding nose. His eyes widened as he looked around with fear.  

            "I'm calling the police." He said rushing over to the phone but before he could a hand came out of nowhere and ripped the phone out of the wall and threw it against the wall smashing it. 

            "No, we can talk about this. I'm looking for a cure."

            " I'm tired of waiting. You promised you would fix this." A male voice came from thin air.

            " I will. Just can we talk about this"

            " I'm tired of waiting, I'm going to make those who did this to me pay." The voice said angrily. " But before I can do that there are a few loose ends I need to tie up." Dr. Monroe became very scared and started to plea with the gas.

             " No. ..... no......please....." Dr. Monroe stuttered before the hand wrapped itself around his neck and started to squeeze.  Dr. Monroe started to choke and when he was dead the hand let his lifeless body fall. The gas in the room cleared and on the wall there was a silhouette of a person. The person walked over to the computer and saw the article. It headlined, 'Smallville Factory Gas Explosion Hospitalized Local Worker Jack Johnson; Tycoon Harrison Green Set to Close the Factory'. The man gave an angry yell as they threw the computer off the desk in anger. The figure turned to leave but stopped still at the sight of current issue of the Daily Planet caught their eye. The man left out a cynical laugh as he read The headline, 'Tycoon Harrison Green Set to expand his Empire' . But that wasn't the headline that caught his eye. It was the headline underneath reading, 'While Green's Playgirl Daughter Takes a Leave of Absence from Metropolis for Smallville'.


	5. I think I found my new story

Clark and Pete were walking though the halls at school headed towards class when they were greeted by Chloe. 

            " Hey Chloe." Clark said giving her the gorgeous smile that she loved to see.

            "Hi Clark " She said blushing a bit. 

            " What's that?" Clark said look at the rolled up newspaper in her hand.

            " Today's issue of the Daily Planet. Murder in Metropolis last night. The victim was the famed Dr. Monroe, whose claim to fame was working with human genetic alterations involving meteor rocks."

            " Sound interesting." Clark said showing interest in anything involving the meteor rocks.

            " So Chloe is this your new wall of weird material?" Pete said teasing her a bit.

            " Well the story doesn't scream wall of weird, but it wouldn't hurt to look into it." She said very curious. " Shoot, I gotta go. I'm meeting my new recruitment for the Torch."

            " New recruitment? " Pete asked confused.

            "Yeah Principal Harris set Madison up with a spot on the Torch staff." 

            "You seem excited about it." Clark said detecting her sarcasm.

            " Well I think my competitive side is getting the best of me. More than half of the students elected for the Daily Planet internship come from Metropolis Prep and they didn't immediately become my favorite bunch.

            " Well maybe Madison different." Clark said sticking up for Madison.

            " Maybe she isn't." Chloe said doubtfully.

            " Who better to find out then Smallville's top investigative report?" Pete said encouraging Chloe.

            " Well nice to know someone notices my talents." She said shooting a glance at Clark, who looked back at her a bit ashamed.

            Madison was waiting in the Torch office because Chloe was running late. Madison started to examine the wall of weird. Madison was intrigued by all the weird occurrences that happened in Smallville. Chloe walked into the office in a bit of rush, startling Madison.

            " Sorry I'm late, wasn't paying attention to time. Which is strange for a girl who lives in deadlines. In my perfect world there would be 32 hours in day."

            " But even if we had 32 hours day people would still find ways to run out of time." Madison responded. Chloe laughed. 

            " True. Unfortunately for me. So Madison any previous newspaper experience?"

            " Well I dated a guy who had an internship with the Daily Planet does that count?" Chloe laughed a bit thinking Madison was a total fry. " What's with the wall?"

            " Oh the Wall of Weird. I have this theory that all these weird occurrences in Smallville are some sort of creepy effect caused by the 1989 meteor shower. See these green rocks in the pictures?" Madison nodded. " Well they are meteor rocks. That on more than one occasion have been found at the sites of these strange occurrences."

            "Interesting."

            " Well it's a bit more entertaining than cow tipping." Madison laughed.

            " You're a bit different that I expected, Chloe Sulllivan." Chloe looked at Madison a bit confused. " The kids at Prep weren't kidding when they said the High School reporter from Smallville was giving them a run for their money." Chloe smiled, more excited than words could describe. She muttered yes under her breath.

            " Really? Well I guess I better get working on my next article have to keep my rep up." Chloe threw down the Daily Planet.  Madison looked at it and got wide eyed.

            " Dr. Monroe?"

            " Yeah. Did you know him?"

            " No, but we heard a great deal about him. He funded our science department at Prep. He was a nice man as far as I knew. Why would anyone want to kill him? His whole life revolved around helping people. Curing them."

            " Curing them from what?" Madison shrugged.

            " Strange diseases that no one had ever heard of. Genetic alterations involving green chemicals I think."

            " Meteor rocks?" The wheels in Chloe's head were turning. " Madison, did Dr. Monroe ever have patients from Smallville?" Madison thought.

            " I'm not 100 % sure, but I do remember hearing a large clientele from Smallville."

            " Hum. I think I found my new story."


	6. Running from the past

Lana was working her shift at Talon, when Clark came in with a delivery of baked good from his mom. 

            " Hey Clark."

            " Hey Lana. Where would you like these?" 

            " Just put them on the counter." Clark followed Lana's orders and set the delivery on the counter. Madison entered the Talon She looked over at Clark and Lana and noticed the way Clark was looking at Lana, She smiled thinking it was cute. She walked over to the counter.

            " Hello Lana, Clark. So the word is this is the place to be."

            " Well that is the word." Lana said agreeing with a smile. " But seeing as I kinda own the Talon I guess that rules out my opinion."

            " Well it's not wrong to stick up for you business." Madison said supporting Lana.

            " So how about a caramel lattee?" Madison said asking Lana.

            " Coming right up."

            "Well I have some more deliveries I need to deliver so; I'll see you later?" Clark said hopefully to Lana.

            " Closing shift tonight, sorry." Lana said a bit disappointed.

            " That's all right. Bye Madison, By Lana."  Clark said leaving a bit sad. Madison immediately picked up on his feeling for Lana. Lana went behind the counter and started making Madison a latte.

            " So are two together?" Lana was so surprised from the question she almost dropped the drink.

            " No, No, we're just friends. What would make you say that?" Lana said a bit flushed. Madison gathered that Clark hadn't shared his feeling with Lana so she decided to keep the secret.

            " No just an assumption. You two seemed to be close. Sorry, new girl syndrome." 

            " Well you are excused. But just this once." Lana said jokingly. Madison laughed.

            " Why thank you Miss Lang. I'm not sure how I would survive without you and this latte. " Madison said joking back with Lana. The door of the Talon opened and tall dark-haired man walked him. He was dressed in tattered clothes and had a mean look about him. He walked up to the counter and looked at Lana.

            " Do you sell black coffee here?"

            " Yes. Would you like a small or large?"

            "Large." The man looked over at Madison.

            " Hey I read about you before in the Daily Planet. You're that Green fellow's daughter.  Business must be rough if you're way out here in desolate Smallville." Madison looked at him deeply offended. Lana looked at the man shocked the way he was acting. " Tell me Miss Green how is your father."

            " I don't believe my family welfare is any of your concern." She responded shortly. The man chuckled. Lana put the man's coffee on the counter. The man pulled out a 10 and placed it on the counter.

            " Thanks sweetie. Keep the change. Give my regards to you father Miss Green." The man got up and left taking his coffee. Madison and Lana looked at each other confused about  the strange behavior of the man. When the man walked outside, he poured all his coffee out on the street. Clark saw the man leave curious as to why he poured out his coffee. 

Lex and Madison were sitting in his dinning room enjoying an elegant meal prepared by the Luthor Chef. Madison was dressed up in a skimpy blue dress with her hair in a curly upsweep and Lex was in his usual attire. 

            " So I ran into your friend Clark Kent again."

            " Madison, you're not going to play one of your conniving games on him."

            " You should know better than anyone that people do change."

            " Don't tell me after two days In Smallville you have 360ed your life style." 

            "Lex, there was a reason I left Metropolis Prep. "

            " Which is?"

            " It's wasn't me, I was living a lie. Being back in Smallville has made me realize that. You know that Prep wasn't for me."

            " How would I know that Madison when you haven't spoken to me in two years?"

            " What can I say Lex, Your dad sent you here maybe it was for the best. You cleaned up your life here, while I put to use what you taught me in Metropolis, thus destroying what little life I had left." Lex laughed.

            " Madison I view you like a little sister I would never mean to hurt you." Lex said changing the subject to something lighter.

            " Is that why you and your father made sure to lead my family along your self destructive path." Lex looked at here somewhat taken back." Whatever life I had in Metropolis was a lie, something fake that you and your father helped my dad create. Ironically every headline about me reads 'playgirl" similarly to the 'playboy" title the Inquisitor gave you last year. Being back home in Smallville made me realize who I really am and that this is where I  really belong .She wouldn't be happy with the woman I was becoming. I needed to come back here and be the Madison Green she loved, not some lie, that's why I left Metropolis Prep and honestly I feel no desire to return. She would have wanted it that way." 

            " Madison, you can't blame me or my father for what happened." She put her fork down and looked at him with tears forming in  her eyes.

            " Well it sure as hell wouldn't have happened if Lionel Luther hadn't convinced Harrison Green to sell out to Luthorcorp." She said upset. " I think I've lost my appetite." She said tearing up, she got up and walked away leaving Lex to ponder her words.


	7. Star Gazing

Clark walked into his loft later that night to find it wasn't empty. He stopped surprised to see Madison looking through his telescope in his loft. 

            " Ahem." He said not sure why she was there and a bit embarrassed she was looking thought his telescope. He didn't exactly star gaze with his telescope. She jumped surprised to see him so soon.

            " Your mother said I could wait for you here." 

            " What's up?" He said curious as to why Madison felt the need to pay him a visit, but ready to help. 

            " Interesting telescope." Clark flushed a bit from embarrassment. Madison saw his expression.

            " It's a nice choice of star." Clark knew she was talking about Lana. Madison leaned over the railing of Clark's loft. He gabbed her a coat and placed it on her shoulders, figuring she was cold because all she had on was a skimpy blue dress. " Thank you." Clark looked over at Lana who was reading a book on her porch. Madison saw the longing in his eyes. Madison sighed as Clark leaned against railing next to her.

            " You know I remember the first time I met Lex." Clark look at Madison interested in the story she was beginning.

            " I was 7 and he was about 13. I remember Lionel Luthor had invited our family to this fancy dinner party at the Luthor Manor. I was excited to go just because I got to wear a pretty dress, but I remember I couldn't leave without Lucky, my teddy bear. He was special because my mom had given him to me when I was younger. Halfway through the party I lost Lucky, I was so upset I ran into a corner and cried." She got up from the railing and stood up straight. " Who should find me but Lex Luthor himself, but I didn't know who he really was at the time. He asked me what was wrong, I told him, and his response was, that I shouldn't have taken my teddy bear foregranted so much that I had to lose it to realize how much I appreciated it." She looked into Clark's eyes. He was realizing the moral of her story. She looked over at Lana and continued "Sadly enough it sometimes it take an extreme like losing something for us to realize how much we love it." She turned back to Clark. " Make sure it doesn't take a loss for you to realize the value of something special." Clark stared at Lana knowing Madison was right.

            "Did you ever get Lucky back?"

            " What does it matter? That's not the point of the story." Clark knew why Madison was telling him this, but he wasn't sure why she was trying to help him. He thought maybe Chloe was wrong about Metropolis Prep students.

            " Madison why did you leave Metropolis?" She looked at him surprised by his question.

            " It wasn't where I belonged." She said looking down and feeling herself tear up.

            " Is Smallville?"

            " Possibly." She said sounding a bit unsure." Clark, have you felt like you were living a lie?" She said completely changing the subject.

            " On occasion." He said avoiding the truth. 

            " Did you find your true self?"

            " For the most part." She smiled and sighed.

            " I wasn't always like this. You know with the expensive clothes, mansions, nice cars. I think that's why I hated Prep so much because all those kids were born into that life. I was born on a small town farm. Deep down I knew that wasn't me , I had a good heart but Prep turned it cold. Smallville has warmed it up, but I'm not sure if this is my place in the world."

            " Who really is sure of their place in the world? It's so vast." Madison felt a bit more comforted, she sighed and looked up at the stars. She was examining them like they had some deep story. Clark wanted to ask her more but he figured he shouldn't push.

            " I think I should head back, Lex is probably worried, our dinner conversation was a bit rough."

            "Madison I know you like Smallville, but running away from you past isn't the answer." Clark said trying to break her down.

            "What do you know about my past?" She said getting teared up. 

            "Nothing, I'm just trying to help."

            "I appreciate the gesture but......." She looked away. " I'm not running." She said looking at him. " If I was I'd be a million miles away from here."  He could tell she wasn't being honest with herself. " Goodnight Clark." She said turning and walking down the stairs. Clark stood wondering what was hiding so deep in Madison that she turned to tears and running.


	8. Attack

Madison had just finished up Track practice, it was late. She and the rest of the girls team went into the girl's locker room to gather their stuff. The rest of the team headed home.

            " Bye Madison." Said one of her teammates.

            " See you tomorrow." Said another.

            " Later." She decided to hit the showers before going home, she hated being sweaty. She undressed and wrapped herself in a towel. She went over to the showers and turned them on, when the lights went out. She turned off the shower and looked around.

            " Who's there?" She heard something in the corner and tried to look to see what it was, she was scared. There was a thick mist leaking into the locker room. She started to cough and cover her mouth. She felt her way around to the door it was locked. She banged on the door. 

            " Hello is anyone there?" She heard something behind her. She banged on the door harder .

            " Somebody help me!" She coughed from the gas. Clark was busy in the Torch office trying to finish his article before tomorrow or Chloe would have his head. Clark looked up from his work he could have sworn he heard something he got up and went to investigate. Madison pulled on the door but it wouldn't budge. She heard another sound and went to find another exit. She looked all around but couldn't see anything because of the gas. Suddenly out of nowhere she felt a hard object hit the side of her face. She fell backwards to the ground with a thud. She had a bleeding cut on her forehead. 

            " Who's there?" Something grabbed her and slammed her against the locker. She yelped in pain. She started coughing more from the gas. She heard a laugh coming from somewhere. She got up and started to run, but something stopped her by grabbing her throat. She tried to pull it off but it was like a hand in thin air was restraining her. Clark came bursting in. 

            "Madison!" The hand let go and she fell to the ground. Clark rushed to her side. She was barely breathing. "Madison are you all right?" She coughed a little. Clark suddenly felt something hard hit him. It was a steel bat. The bat shattered into pieces. He heard a male voice whisper.

            " What the..?"  He looked around but didn't see anything. He used his X ray vision and saw nothing. The gas started to disappear, and then he saw it. A skeleton appeared out of thin air and rushed out the door. He would have gone after it but he had to take care of Madison who started to come to. He was very confused as to what he saw not sure if it could be possible of if his eyes were playing tricks on him. 

            Lex was sitting in his desk, when Clark came in. He had been waiting for Clark.

            " Clark."

            " Hey Lex. How's Madison?"

            " She's a little shaken but fine. She's had worse days. The hospital's letting her come home today . They had to remove all the poison gas from her lungs.  I don't know how to repay you Clark; first you save my life now my little sisters, yet you'll only take my word of thanks."

            " Guess Money isn't everything." He said smiling at Lex. Lex chuckled a bit.

" Madison's your little sister?" Clark questioned.

            " Well we've been close for a number of years. When she and her family moved to Metropolis I took her under my wing, and when she enrolled in Prep I took care of her. Madison's not from Metropolis and the big changed scared her. I guess my presence was one thing that eased her life. To me Madison was the cute little sister I never had someone who no matter what I did with my life would always accept me and be there for me. For a long while we were the only family each other had. She means a lot to me Clark. I'm not really sure what I would do if anything happened to her."

            " Madison a great girl. I'm not sure why anyone would want to attack her."

            " I don't know Clark, but I trust somehow you will find out as usual. "

            " I'll do what I can Lex." Clark turned to leave.

            "I knew I could count on you Clark."


	9. Answers to the mystery

            Chloe was in the Torch office researching Dr. Monroe's death when she came across some interesting information.

            " What the..........?" She picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial.

            " Hello, Kent farm." Clark's voice said on the other line. 

            " Clark I think I found a name for your Casper." Chloe said excited. 

Madison was sitting in Talon reading a book. Lana brought her a latte.

            " On the house tonight."

            " Lana, you don't have too."    

            " I wanted to."

            " Lana you're really nice.  I see why he likes you so much."

            " Who?" Lana said confused.

            " Clark. Your friend?" 

            " Oh, Clark, friend, right." She said somewhat disappointed.

            "Thanks for the latte but I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the chat session. I told Lex I'd be back in time for dinner."

            " Of course. I'm sure dinner at the Luthor Manor are to die for."

            " Well, dessert is killer to your thighs." Lana giggled.

            " Night Lana."

            " Night Madison." Madison got up and walked out of the Talon. It was dark and starting to rain. 

            " Figures." She walked around the corner to where her car was parked. But before she found her keys. Something grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth. She fought against it. But she was only hitting thin air. Then she felt a sharp prick in her shoulder and she felt her eyes get heavy and everything went black.

            Clark met Chloe in the Torch office where she had the desk covered with papers.             " What's up Chloe?"           

            " Do remember how I said Dr. Monroe worked with human genetic alterations involving meteor rocks. Well his actual job was finding cures for people affected by the meteor rocks. It seems he was funded through Harrison Green. "

            " Madison's father."

            " But that's not the trippy part. I got his autopsy results back and his cause of death was a poisonous gas called Nioxicide. But there was no evidence of a gas leak anywhere in the building he was murdered in. Then I came across this." She walked over to the table and pulled out an article." A gas explosion at a Smallville factory 6 months ago. One man was caught in the explosion a Mr. Jack Johnson. Though his body never was found. They worked in the smelting factory they were melting meteor rocks to make lead as an experiment. Dr. Monroe worked with a patient from Smallville named Jack, though no last name was given. "

            " What does all this have to with Madison?"

            " Well the plant was owned by Lionel Luthor but ran by Mr. Green. The factory was closed a week after the accident. The chemical found in Madison's blood steam after the attack was Nixoicide the same thing that killed Dr. Monroe."

            " So the explosion turned Jack into a ghost?"

            " Well, more like a bonafide gas man. " Clark was a bit lost by the term "gas man".

            "Chloe what can this gas man do, other than poison people?" 

            " Well see he isn't solid, but seeing how he was able to hit you with a bat I think he can channel his atoms to become solid or gas at will making it near impossible to attack him." She thought for a solution. " Liquid nitrogen might work. If you froze him in his solid state he couldn't transfer, thus making him pretty much helpless." Clark nodded his head but it all still didn't add it up. He repeated the information to Chloe to get his story straight because he still couldn't see why the gas man would want to attack Madison.

            " So, Dr., Monroe was working on curing him when..." He started.

            " Jack got impatient and killed Dr. Monroe blaming..." Chloe answered added in.

            " Harrison Green for his misfortune.."

            " And attacking..."

            " Madison." Clark said. He suddenly got worried as it all hit him. Clark looked at the article again and saw Jack's picture. He realized then where he saw him.

            " Chloe I saw this guy outside the Talon a few days ago." It suddenly hit Clark where he needed to go he ran quickly out of the room.

            " Really? Maybe I should call the police they can find him before he can hurt anyone."  Chloe looked up to see Clark missing. " Clark? Clark?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. " I really wish he'd stop doing that."


	10. A chilling discovery

            Madison groaned. She felt like her head had been run over by a semi truck. She rubbed her shoulder and winced in pain , it hurt like a monster. She slowly came too , she sat up and looked around. She wasn't where she last remembered.  Her mouth dropped as she realized where she was. She was in a factory on a bridge over looking smelting vats. She stood up and hear a cynical chuckle from behind her. She saw the man from the Talon looking at her with a gun pointed right at her.

            " Hello Miss Green. Sleep well?"

            " Who are you? Where am I?"

            " Always about you. your father taught you well. My name is Jack Johnson not that names of workers ever mattered to your father." He said resentfully. "You're in a smelting factory, I used to work in one, but your father changed that." Madison breathed heavy, she was scared. " You see Madison, the smelting business is very dangerous, I found out the hard way. The factory I worked in blew up. The gas that combined with the meteor rock had a strange affect on me." Jack started to dissolve into thin air before Madison's eyes she became wide eyed. There was a thick mist around her. She decided to run but before she reached the end on the bridge the mist cleared and Jack was standing in front of her with the gun again. " Do you see girl! Do you see what your father did to me! He destroyed my life! I can't touch my children for fear of poisoning them!"

            " Look I'm sorry about your family but my father would never mean to hurt you. Please, I know he can get you help." Jack laughed. 

            " Help? That ridiculous Dr. Monroe couldn't even help me." Madison was scared she didn't know what to do. " Harrison Green destroyed my life, so I'll destroy his." He said looking deviously at Madison She turned to run but Jack grabbed her and pushed her into one of the smelting vats. She landed with a thud. She got up and struggled to get out, while Jack laughed. He walked over to the controls; he was going to turn the machine on. The machine would pour boiling hot liquid lead into the vat. Clark burst through the factory doors. 

            " Madison!" He called.

            " Clark?" She called unsure. Jack looked at Clark angrily. 

             "You." He said. Clark rushed up to where Jack was. 

            " I know about the accident and Dr. Monroe."

            " Smart boy too bad it's not enough to save your friend." Clark pulled out a tube of liquid nitrogen he stole from the chemistry lab. He threw it at Jack, but before it hit Jack, he transferred to gas. Jack started beating up Clark with everything he could get his hands on. Clark felt it sting a little. But Clark couldn't fight back, he couldn't hit gas. Jack finally gave up and picked up the gun and shot Clark four times in the chest. Madison screamed at the sound of the gun. The bullets bounced off Clark.

            " What the hell are you? " Jack said shocked and fear.  Madison struggled to get out of the vat. Jack grabbed a thick steel rod and hit Clark with it once hard before it shattered. But the force of the rod sent Clark back into a wall. Clark was an in tad bit of pain, nothing worse than the meteor rocks. He couldn't do anything. He felt helpless for once. Clark was leaning against the wall when Jack hit Clark with another hard with the steel rod. The rod broke but it kept Clark down for a moment.

            " Give it up kid. Once she's dead I'll finish you off. All it takes is the press of this button." Clark stood up determined to save Madison. Jack pressed the button and Madison felt the vat moving forward, she was second in line. Hot liquid poured into the first vat.

            " NO!" Clark yelled but, what happened next Clark didn't predict. He felt his mouth get cold and he realized he was blowing extremely cold fast air. He was blowing the air at Jack and when the air hit Jack he screamed in pain, as he froze solid. Jack fell over bursting into a million pieces. Clark closed his mouth and stood in shock not believing what happened. The first vat was full and the second vat was moving into place as Madison struggled more to get out. Clark took a few deep breaths before he pushed the button shutting the machine off. Madison looked up and saw the machine retract from pouring the hot liquid and she felt the vat stop. She let out a big sigh of relief. Clark ran down the bridge and leaned off the edge to pull Madison out of the vat. She reached up and grabbed his hands and he pulled her up. She barley caught her breath she was so scared. She hugged Clark. 

            "Clark."

            " You all right?" She had another cut on her head from when she fell into the vat.

            " I think I'll be okay. What happened to Jack?" She said looking over at the shattered pieces on the floor."

            " I froze him." Madison turned and looked at Clark very confused not sure what happened. "Liquid Nitrogen." He said covering up. He himself wasn't full sure what exactly happened.

            " I heard gunshots Clark, are you sure you're okay."

            " Yeah I'm fine, he missed." Clark lied but Madison still was unsure.

            Clark was sitting at the breakfast table with Martha and Jonathan. He was describing the events of the previous night.

            " I don't know how I froze him with my breath." Martha looked at Jonathan worried.

            " I think perhaps your gaining a new ability son. I'm sure we'll find a way to control it like your others. Honestly son nothing can be as bad a s heat vision." Clark smiled. 

            " How's Madison?" Martha asked concerned.

            " She's okay, really shaken two attacks in two days, but I think she's taking it pretty well. Lex Says she's going back to Metropolis . When her father heard of all the trouble she was getting into out here he demanded she return so he could keep a close eye on her."

            " How did she take it?" Jonathan asked.

            " She seemed more upset about leaving Smallville than she was about being attacked." Martha shook her head. 

            " Who would have though Harrison Green would follow so much in Lionel Luthor's footsteps." Jonathan said from behind the newspaper a bit angered.

            " What dad?"

            " Aww, Nothing son. I can see why Madison loves Smallville it's her hometown. I can also see why she hates Metropolis and the idea of having to live with her father." 

            " I'm just glad you were there to save her." Martha said proud of her son. Jonathan looked out the window and saw the school bus pull up.

            " School bus Clark. We'll talk more about this breath thing later okay son?"

            " Sure Dad. See you later." Clark ran quickly out of the house.


	11. Truth

Clark was in his loft "stargazing" later that night. Madison came up the stairs and he turned to greet her.

            " I wanted to thank you for saving my life." She said sincerely. " Are you sure you are okay?" She said concerned.

            " Yeah, I'm fine." Madison nodded still feeling like the events of yesterday didn't add up.  " You sure spent a lot of time up here."

            " Well everyone needs a place to go to think and be alone. Though I can't seem to get the alone part down yet. Maybe I need a new fortress of solitude." Madison laughed.

            " Lex said you were kinda of upset about leaving Smallville."

            " Well you would be upset if you had to leave right? Plus the stars in Metropolis aren't as nice." She said as joke to him. " Honestly I am going to miss it and some of its people." She said looking at him.  

            " You know that wasn't the first time I was kidnapped."  She said changing the subject , ready to be honest with Clark.

            " What happened the first time?" She walked over to the couch and had a seat.

            " Well these guys kidnapped my roommate and me last year from Prep. They let her go in the woods a day later but they kept me. They called my dad said they would kill me if they didn't get 100 Grand within the week. My dad refused to pay claiming he didn't negotiate with terrorists." Clark saw the sadness in her eyes. She sighed." So the kidnappers decided to send a half a pint of my blood to my father everyday and see if that changed his mind. They drew my blood everyday and sent it." Clark felt sorry for Madison having to go through that. Madison got up and walked to the ledge she looked out. " My father waited 6 days until he finally paid. They let me go and he sent me back to school the next day." 

            " Madison, I'm sorry."

            " Why should you be it's not your fault." Clark looked down. " Do remember when I said I came from a small farm?" Madison said ready to tell the truth to Clark.

            " Yeah."

            " My father wasn't always a ruthless tycoon, he learned that from Lionel Luther. He loved me more than life itself once upon a time. See I was born here in Smallville. We lived just over that ridge. My father was an inventor for fun .My mother stayed home and worked on the farm. I loved it; I played in the forests and the cornfields. One day when I was 6 Lionel Luthor showed up on our land with a proposal. If we sell our farm he'd give my father a job. My father agreed, against my mother's wishes. Money never mattered to her. We sold our farm and moved to Metropolis. After a few years Lionel Luthor proposed to make my father a partner. My father worked relentlessly for 4 years. Once again my father agreed against my mothers wishes. You see her dream was to have a big farm in a small quiet town a few children and the "simple" things. That was my father's dream until Lionel Luthor's bait hooked him. He stopped coming home and working late nights at the office. Slowly our family started to fall apart. It was just me and my mother. She became depressed, missing my father and her old life here. One day when I was 12 my father came home from work telling me to pack my bags he enrolled me in Metropolis Prep the premiere boarding school. It was like prison. There I met Lex again. He was a senior and a rebellious one at that. He taught me how to be devious and break the laws before I knew it I was 14 and the biggest troublemaker the school had seen following in Lex's footsteps. "

            " But Lex isn't like that anymore."

            " Isn't he? People can change but one wrong turn and they are on that road again." Clark knew Madison was right but he still trusted Lex. " My father turned into a tyrant worried only about his work and building an empire to match Lionel Luthor. My wild antics were in the paper. My father was so disappointed in my behavior he banned me from coming home. That was the last straw for my mother. She had lost her dream, her husband and her daughter. The next thing she lost was her life. She died a month later. The doctors aren't sure why but I know it was from a broken heart. Can you imagine having everything you ever want, your happiness, taken away because of one small deal?"

            " I'm sorry about your mother." Madison turned away. Clark finally knew why she was running. 

            " Lionel Luthor promised to save our family, solve all our problems, but all he did was destroy our family from the inside out. Clark I know Lex is your friend, and he isn't his father, but unfortunately the apple never really does fall far from the tree."

            " Lex is my friend and I trust him." Clark said firmly. " He isn't Lionel Luthor and I'm sorry Lionel hurt your family but that isn't a reason to hold a grudge against Lex." She sighed knowing Clark was right.

            " You're right Clark. But I guess what I'm trying to say keep an eye on Lex, he is a good guy but he has a whole lot of skeletons in his closet dying to come out." Clark saw the sincerity in her eyes. " Goodbye Clark, maybe I'll see you again sometime."

            " Maybe." he said somewhat hopeful. He started to get a liking for Madison. "You're always welcome in Smallville."

            " I know." She waved goodbye to him before walking down the stairs and outside. Clark looked outside and saw Lana leave for her shift at the Talon. He leaned against the railing pondering Madison's advice and her honesty.


	12. Conclusion Telling Lana

Lana was wiping down tables at the Talon; she was finishing her shift for the night. Clark stood outside and watched her though the window for a minute. She was so beautiful he thought to himself. He took a deep breath not sure if he was really ready for what he was about to do. A million thoughts were racing though his head as he wondered even if what he was about to do was the right thing to do. Even with all his abilities he couldn't tame his nervousness. He slowly opened the door and walked into the Talon full of fear. Lana heard the door open but she didn't look up from her work.

            " Sorry were closed." She said.

            " I actually didn't come here for coffee." Clark said with a nervous tone. Lana looked up surprised to see Clark.  

            "Clark." She smiled for she was happy to see him. " To what do I owe the visit." Clark looked at her nervously. He didn't say anything right away, he just walked closer to her. She put down her towel and stood waiting for him to come closer. She looked into his eyes. She knew he was trying to tell her something but she also knew Clark Kent was full of secrets. " Clark, what is it?" She said a little concerned. He looked into her dark eyes.

            " For once nothing." he said a bit more calmly. Lana was a bit confused. Clark handed her the small bouquet of wild flowers he had been holding.  Remembering the last time he tried to give her flowers Lana took them a bit unsure.

            "Flowers, this can't be a good sign." She said feeling doubtful. Clark panicked at Lana's comment worried that what he was about to do would turn out wrong. His heart was racing as he stood face to face with Lana, who was still very unsure of what Clark was trying to say. He took a deep breath and clamed himself.  " They are for you." She smiled grateful for the gesture, but still unsure.

            " Thank you." She felt her heart speed up too as she realized what was trying to say to her .They stood in silence looking in each others eyes, searching for the right words of the moment. Both knew what they wanted to say to the other, but couldn't bring themselves to say it.

            " I should get a vase for these." Lana said quietly trying to break the awkward silence. She turned but before she started walking away Clark's voice stopped her.

            "Lana." She turned feeling close to tears because of her insecurities of all the thoughts running thought her mind. She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes, they were calm and serious. "Lana, I didn't just come here to give you flowers. I came here because of the truth."

            " The truth?" She said very curious.

            " Yes. I'm finally ready to be honest with myself and with you." Lana was very interested she had waited so long for Clark to share some of his secrets with her. He took the flowers out of her hands and set them on the table. " Lana, you know I would never let anything or anyone hurt you."

            " I know." She wasn't sure what she was going to hear next but she hoped it was what she had been waiting for.

            " I just want you to know that, because I'm not sure if what I'm going to say next will." Lana focused intensely on Clark, she couldn't believe he was starting to open up, but she was still unsure and fearful of getting hurt.

            " Lana, I know I might not always give you a straight answer or tell you all you want to know, I know having a relationship with someone be it friendship or more should be based on trust and truth. I know at times I seem to shut you out as if I don't trust you and won't always tell you the truth." She looked away feeling a bit hurt knowing it was true. She felt herself closer to tears. Clark realized he was hurting her and realized he had no choice now but to finished what he started saying. " But I can't lie anymore." Lana looked back at Clark nearly shocked. " I know you want the whole truth but I can't give you that tonight, but I promise Lana if you give me time I will let you in." She remained focused on his eyes, feeling a bit  of happiness from Clark's proposal. " What I want to tell you tonight is by far the hardest secret to share with you." Lana was breathing heavily and her heart was racing.  Clark swallowed and took a deep breath he knew there was only one way he could say what he had waited so long to tell Lana now. " Lana you mean everything to me, without you Smallville would be empty, you are the strength that keeps me walking. I've loved you since before I can remember. I've watched you grow from the girl of my dreams to the woman my heart desires." Lana closed her eyes near to tears waiting for those words she had been longing for. Clark took one last breath ready for the words he had been holding inside so long. " Lana, I love you." Lana couldn't feel her body, the shock and excitement was so overwhelming.

            "Clark... I...... don't know what to say." She said at a lost for words. She was so overjoyed. Clark felt like he had been relived some of the weight of the world. He felt courage rise in his body. He stared into her beautiful eyes; he felt she was looking at him in a whole new way. 

            " Then don't say anything." He said bravely leaning towards her and meeting her lips with his. She kissed Clark back passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring them closer to each other. 

            Chloe and Pete were walking on the street outside the Talon when Chloe remembered she had something to give to Lana.

            " Hey Pete can you give me a minute I had some files Lana wanted and I'm going to drop them off."

            " Alright, but don't be too long." He said. Chloe walked into the Talon while rummaging though her purse when she found the files she pulled them out and looked up. The shock from the sight made her drop the files. Clark and Lana were making out in the middle of the Talon. Chloe felt her  heart split in two and she couldn't control the tears that rolled down her cheek. She turned with her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs and exited the Talon leaving Clark and Lana to cherish their moment together unaware of the pain they had just caused their best friend


End file.
